The Sword and the Spear
by Abarero
Summary: But to this day there is a saying, a legend, which spans throughout the land. A legend of two warrior women who died on foreign ground, their last moments spent hand in hand. RuriHari
1. Chapter 1: Live

Author's Notes: And here's one of my entries for the current contest on inuyashafanfic on livejournal.

Yes, you are reading the summary right, this is a yuri (female/female) pairing fanfic with Ruri and Hari- the two female villains who helped Menoumaru during the first InuYasha movie.

Now this story takes place about 210 years or so prior to the series (200 years prior to the series being when Hyouga-sama, Menoumaru's Father, fought InuYasha's father and Menoumaru, Ruri and Hari were frozen in the remains of the tree.) and so that places it during the Yuan Dynasty of China (since our beloved trio comes from China)

As for some historical notes you might want to know about it, here's a few:

-This story takes place about 1355

-About 1325 there were severe floods, poor harvests and widespread famine that killed many Chinese people.

- The 'Ru Qun' is the name of the outfit Ruri and Hari wear when not in their armor

- Ruri's (the one with the blue hair) weapon is called rattan spear

- Hari's (the purple haired one) weapons are called Bagua Big Broadswords

- The "barbarians" referred to in this is the Mongols- led by Genghis Khan and his family line.

I am also aware that I use the Japanese words/etc such as "youkai" and "-sama" this was merely done to avoid confusion with excessive Chinese words and to stay true to the original movie (In which they used Japanese terms despite they're being from China). And before saying that then I should alter it all to Chinese, please keep in mind that would also require changing their names. Yes, their names (Ruri, Hari, Menoumaru) are in Japanese. I am merely trying to maintain the balance between accuracy to the movie and accuracy to history without being overly confusing.

Okay, that's all for now- as always, please read, review and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sword and the Spear

-----------------------------

Chapter 1: Live

----------------------------

"Go ahead and finish me. You've won," She said breathlessly. Her two blades transforming back into tiny leaves as she slumped forward. Purple hair fell about her face and she clutched at the wound on her side.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" The other woman asked, her tone revealing nothing of her emotion.

Hyouga-sama had commanded it- the two strongest females would battle to the death. The winner was given the honor of serving Hyouga-sama's son, Menoumaru. The loser only had the honor of death in battle.

Hari withheld her cries, swearing she'd stay strong until the end. She didn't want it to come to this. After training for months, she'd perfected mind-control and the use of her bagua swords. For a woman at the time, she'd come farther than most would even dare or dream to. But now…now it was over.

Shakily she looked up at the woman standing above her. The rattan spear held nimbly between the delicate pale fingers and her deep blue hair pulled up tightly into two buns.

_Ruri.__ That was her name, right?_

Hari's mind dwelled on the image before her.

_If only I'd known she could copy attacks…_

It was hopeless, she knew it. And so hanging her head, Hari muttered what she believed to be her final words.

"Go on. Kill me."

The audience of Hyouga-sama's loyal servants all watched in silence, everyone waiting for the final blow. Everyone that is, but Menoumaru.

"Father, if I might intervene…"

His voice held an arrogant confidence to it, a sly calculating smile edging onto his face.

"Hmm?" The revered moth-youkai quirked an eyebrow up and regarded his son.

"Both girls are equally skilled. It would be a waste to kill one of them off when I could make use of both."

Menoumaru looked smug, but his Father knew better of him. Menoumaru's tastes and mind were never the type to dwell on women. No, his only love and pleasure was that of power.

"Are they strong enough?" He inquired, catching the orchid eyes of Ruri watching him and waiting.

"Yes. Quite suiting of me. I can see to men for them if they get lonely."

"Never the one to get distracted from your goals, are you Menoumaru?"

The pale youkai laughed, "I seem to be one of the few with their priorities straight."

Hyouga-sama turned with a serious face to the crowd.

"Ruri. Hari. The battle is over. Come here- Menoumaru has requested to have you both act as his warriors."

The spear point thrust downward, embedding itself into the worn ground beside Hari's head. She jerked at that, her jade eyes confused at the sudden change of events.

"Do you need help?"

The voice was light, with a kindness and concern to it and Hari began to wonder if Ruri would have been able to kill her had it come down to it.

"I…I think I'll be fine…" She stammered, struggling to remain dignified as she got to her feet.

Just as her balance seemed to find her, she lost it- staggering forward and into Ruri's arms.

"You don't look 'fine' to me," She remarked casually as she wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Here. We can help each other. You've worn me out as well."

Hari glanced up at her, knowing she was putting up a front to make them both look as equal as Menoumaru wished of them.

_She's…protecting me? But I lost…how could she…_

"Once we're shown our rooms I'll help you bandage your wounds," Ruri said, walking forward towards where Hyouga-sama sat.

"Thank you. You really don't have to…"

"What else are friends for then, hmm?"

"Fr…Friends?"

She laughed, giving a warm smile in return, "We're going to be together for quite sometime it looks like. So why don't we put this whole battle to the death thing behind us, okay?"

Hari felt as if her eyes were drawn to the other woman, and she couldn't help but force her own smile through her pain, "Agreed."

The crowd awaited in silence as they approached Hyouga-sama, the elder moth youkai standing as they came before him.

"Ruri."

"Yes."

"Hari."

"Yes."

Each girl bowed her head forward at her own name and Menoumaru stood, crossing his arms haughtily as he looked down on them.

"This is my son," Hyouga-sama began, stepping aside to allow the younger moth youkai to walk down to them, "You are to fight alongside him and follow his orders as if he was me. He will take care of you now."

"Yes, Hyouga-sama," The two woman echoed, looking up at the young man they'd be serving.

"We'll return to my quarters. You'll be given a room and my servants will bring you whatever you need."

Ruri nodded then shot a worried glance at Hari.

_Her breathing, it's getting worse…_

"Do you need some assistance?" Menoumaru questioned, looking to the injured woman.

The blue-haired youkai opened her mouth to speak, but the ragged voice of Hari cut her off.

"I'm fine…just a bit lightheaded that's…"

But before she could protest further, her mind slunk into the darkness and felt herself falling. The last thing she could remember was Ruri calling out her name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hari!"

Orchid eyes widened in horror as the woman slumped forward, Menoumaru rushing forward and gathering her into his arms.

"Come, she needs to be attended to right away. You as well, right?"

Ruri looked down at the small cuts covering her body. Each one throbbing with the strain of the battle as she took strained breaths.

"Yes, Menoumaru-sama."

"Then come," He casually slung Hari's limp form over his shoulder and extended an arm to Ruri.

She hesitated and Menoumaru laughed lightly, "I won't take advantage of you. I have better things to do with my time."

Walking forward, she felt his thin, muscular arm wrap around her shoulder as she leaned into him. The path into the fancy abode seemingly lit with thousands of lanterns as they entered over the waterway.

"You come from a clan of warriors, do you not- Ruri?"

"I do, Menoumaru-sama."

He smiled at that, seemingly pleased with the reply, "A clan of all women, those who only seek out men for means of procreation. Am I correct?"

Her eyes narrowed at that, "Are you implying that there is something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. But if you ran away to come here, then you must not be so keen on their ways."

She shot her glare off towards the nearest wall as they entered, hoping that Menoumaru wouldn't see it or take offense by it.

"I find myself drawn to things other than that," Came her quiet remark, her eyes flitting over to Hari's weakened form.

"What of this girl, Hari. Do you know her?"

"I only know what I learned by watching her fight."

"And that is?"

The two turned the corner and made their way down a long narrow hallway.

"She prides herself in the usage of illusions, mind control and her appearance."

Menoumaru smirked at that, his mind beginning to see more to the picture.

"But the last of those would not prove useful unless her opponent was male. She fought none of those today."

"She fought me. That was enough," Ruri snapped in reply. Her tone indicating that the subject was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I see…"

"You see what, Menoumaru…-sama?" She retorted, hastily tacking on the honorific.

"That you two will get along just fine together. You seem well suited to one another. Like a matched pair."

He laughed at his own comment and Ruri rolled her eyes.

"We are not some item sold to you by a merchant."

"No. But you seem as if you were meant to fight alongside each other. Your techniques enhance each other's and you can easily cover each other's weaknesses. A perfect balance- that is why I told my Father not to let the battle end as it was planned."

_He could tell how well we'd fight together by how we fought against others? His mind…must be a tactical labyrinth._

"Here we are. Your room. The futon should be quite large enough to accommodate both of you."

The room was hung with expensive silks, dyed in a range of colors and Ruri couldn't help but stare. She knew that Hyouga-sama was of high honor, but this amount of riches was something she would have never estimated.

Assisting her to sit on the futon, Menoumaru gently laid Hari across Ruri's lap.

"I'll send a servant to bring bandages and water for your injures. Let her have your soiled robes and I'll bring you new ones."

"Yes, Menoumaru-sama."

He slid the screen closed behind him, his shadow retreating down the hallway.

"Hari?"

She shook her gently and upon not getting any response, became all the more worried. Slowly, she peeled back the layers of armor and clothing the woman wore, finding beneath them the injury behind it.

_She'd been attacked there by a girl before us then I'd exploited that previous injury by stabbing her there. Hari…I'm sorry. I never knew things would end up like this…_

Pressing her hand down over the gash, she could feel the warm liquid trickling its way out.

_No servant yet and she's…_

Ruri looked about the room, her eyes searching for anything that might serve to bind the wound before it became worse.

Finally, an idea hit her and she hastily yanked off the sash about her waist. Wrapping it about Hari's side, Ruri couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman before her.

_It's no wonder she uses her looks as a ploy against an enemy. For a man, her appearance would cause a bit of a distraction…_

Wincing, her mind shifted to one of her own injures, the cut down her leg that she clearly remembered Hari cutting into her.

_Not that deep_, She mentally noted on observing it, _I just got distracted by her…_

Ruri paused in her excuse, her mind echoing the thoughts she'd had moments before. Panicked by that strange possibility, she wracked her brain for what could have possibly caused such a distraction in her fighting.

But with a slight sign of movement coming from Hari, Ruri found herself distracted by the woman once more. Reduced to nothing but an inquisitive stare at her pale face.

A light padding of footsteps indicated the promised servant was on their way, and Ruri quickly pulled the silk sheets over them as the screen door slid open.

She was a simple, petite, black-haired woman.

_Pretty,_ Ruri noted, _But kind of plain… Menoumaru certainly has a unique taste in his women._

It was only after she thought it that she realized she was once again paying more attention than necessary to another woman's appearance.

Pulling off her own soiled garments and taking the water basin and bandages from the woman, Ruri sent her away and began to tend to Hari's wound.

But despite her worry for the girl in her care, she couldn't help but feel that there was some other reason why she felt so enamored by the purple-haired beauty before her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 2:

There are sometimes you LEAD and sometimes you follow…


	2. Chapter 2: Lead

Author's Notes: Just a small note- the households of the very wealthy in Yuan dynasty China were laid out like a bunch of smaller houses connected by hallways. Around this would be walls and gardens.

That being said, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Lead

-------------------------

Hari could feel a warm presence on her forehead; the drops of heated water dripping down her temples and rousing her from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes, their jade depths catching sight of the rich silks that hung above her.

Reaching up, she removed the warm cloth from its resting place on her head and sat it beside the futon on the floor. She felt it then, a chill running down her body and in habit, she clutched the sheets closer around her. That's when she noticed something else.

_Why the hell am I naked?_ Her mind flared, all ready to accuse Menoumaru of taking advantage of them both.

"You're awake."

But that, wasn't Menoumaru's voice.

Looking to her other side, her eyes fell upon Ruri. The thin silk sheet clung lightly about her figure, it was thin yet muscular and she laid propped up on one elbow as if she'd been watching over her. Her cerulean hair was loose, cascading like a waterfall over her pale shoulders.

_She's…gorgeous._

Hari's mind remarked, not knowing why this woman could stir anything within her. It wasn't that she was vain, but Hari always put her own appearance well above others. That is…aside from now.

Shaking her mind of that momentary confusion, she realized that she was still plagued with many questions but all that came out was a jumbled stammer.

"What…where…why…."

"I asked the same thing after I dozed off and woke up to this. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hari nodded in agreement, not certain what beauty it was that she referred to. Clutching her sheet around her, she struggled to sit up.

"Don't!" The sharp voice instructed her as Ruri forcefully pushed her back down. Jade eyes widened at not only the action, but the woman above her.

The sheet Ruri had about her had fallen away, leaving naught but her hair to cover her. She seemed unfazed by this, her orchid eyes too captivated by the one pinned beneath her and her mind momentarily thrown by her own actions.

"Ruri?" She questioned, longing to end the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"You're injured. If you move it'll just…"

Hari quickly diverted her eyes, focusing them elsewhere than the nude form above her.

Quietly, she mumbled her response, "Thank you…"

The silk coverings rustled as Ruri laid herself back down, this time closer to Hari than before.

"They…took our bloody clothes to be cleaned and mended. I'd go ask for a robe but I can't exactly walk out there like this."

She seemed so confident, like she could do anything, Hari noted. Ruri was definitely stronger- perhaps both in mind and battle.

"Ruri?"

The woman cocked her head to a better angle, "Hmm? What is it Hari?"

Deep down, she knew she had to ask. It would bother her if she didn't…

"If Hyouga-sama hadn't stopped you, would you have…could you have…"

Orchid eyes widened, "Why are you thinking about that?!"

"It's just…bothering me," Hari bit her lip, "I could…I could have died today."

Ruri paused then, her blood running cold. She was used to that- the knowledge that she could die at any moment but Hari…Hari seemed to be running from it.

It was like she wanted someone to reach out a hand and save her before she spiraled down into that nothingness.

And Ruri knew that someone was going to be her.

Reaching over to and hesitating as she felt the other woman flinch, Ruri gently rested her hand over Hari's.

"Hari. I wouldn't have, okay?"

"You…mean that?"

Ruri moved closer, her other hand gently running down Hari's side and pausing over her bandaged wound.

"There was no way I could kill someone as beautiful as you."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Hari wasn't certain if it was due to the words or the feeling of her hand resting over the very injury she herself had made. Her heart was racing at the intimacy of their positions and her mouth opened to voice a protest when she found that her face was closer to Ruri's than before.

"What are you…" She stammered, body tensing.

"I just want you to trust me. Let me be there for you when you're hurt and…and…"

"And?"

Ruri leaned forward, her mind demanding her to take only one course of action. Their lips met awkwardly at first, then slowly, they moved to meet one another.

"I see we won't have to worry about you two being agreeable," An amused voice remarked from where he leaned against the doorframe.

The two girls quickly pulled away, faces scarlet and eyes seeking anywhere to look but Menoumaru or each other.

Hari could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, her mind racing and her body overcome with adrenaline.

Casually, as if not a thing was amiss, Menoumaru sat the two bundles of clothing by the door.

"Don't exhaust each other too much," He remarked with a wave of his hand as he turned to leave, "You never know when I'll need you for battle."

The door slid closed behind him and his light laughter echoed down the hallway.

"Hari?" Ruri questioned, her voice raspy and shaken, "Hari?" She said again, her own heart sinking at the blank expression the other woman wore.

_I feel like I've already fought a great battle. My body, my heart, my mind…everything's racing,_ The purple haired woman thought inwardly, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

On not getting any reaction, Ruri thought it best to just leave. Standing, she hastily made her way across the room. Quickly pulling on the ru qun Menoumaru had left, she pulled the door open and walked out.

"I'm sorry…Hari" Her faint whisper was made out through the screen and then she began to race down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to a stop at the end of one hall, Ruri's eyes darted about- seeking out the nearest servant to question.

"Hey, you there!" She called to the elderly woman that was passing.

"Oh Ruri-sama, is something wrong?"

Ruri could see the pile of bloody clothes in her arms and knew that this must be the woman assigned to repairing them.

"I was wondering if there was someplace I could go bathe."

"Oh yes, I'm certain you must want a nice bath after that fight. I heard it was quite something," The woman replied good-naturedly, "Is Hari-sama's wound healing all right? Menoumaru-sama said I might need to bring her some medicine."

The blue-haired woman flinched at that, not sure if it was the knowledge that she had caused the injury or the fact that Hari was now ignoring her that drove the pain through her heart.

"You might…go check on her," Ruri said after a moment, "Now, which way to the baths?"

"Ah- just go down the left hallway and keep turning left until you reach the end. It's outside there, behind the screens."

She nodded in understanding and quietly went on her way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room, Hari slowly sat herself up against the silk pillows adorning the futon. Shakily, she brought a hand to her lips.

_Ruri…she…she kissed me…_

She wasn't certain how long she stayed frozen there. The whole thing replaying through her mind, and confusing her more and more as it did.

A light knock at the door startled her and she clutched the sheet against her body.

"Come…come in."

The door opened to reveal a short woman carrying some ground herbs and medicines with her.

"Ruri-sama told me to come check on you. I brought some medicine to help the pain."

Hari nodded, her mind dwelling on the fact Ruri had been the one to send the woman.

"Are you all right, Hari-sama? You seem awfully shaken."

"I'm…I'm fine," She just stammered.

The woman shook her head, "Now don't you try and tell me otherwise. That is one very specific look."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll warn you already though; falling in love with Menoumaru-sama is a waste of time. He loves nothing but his power and refuses to change."

"It's not Menoumaru-sama!"

Hari blushed at her outburst, even more perplexed as she noted how loudly she was voicing her complaints about being presumed with Menoumaru.

The servant just smiled and handed over the medicine, "Rub this in a bit, then perhaps consider joining Ruri-sama in the bath."

"Join…her?" Hari froze up.

"Yes," The woman said slowly, not sure what to take of the girl's strange reaction, "It should soothe your muscles and help it heal."

Looking down at the herbs left beside her, she slowly did as instructed.

Her mind was a mess, but sitting in this room wasn't doing anything. She knew better. Sitting around waiting for life to come and offer some excitement was never the right plan of action.

"Perhaps….I should."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallways wound about like a long maze, each smaller house serving as storage rooms for weapons, kitchens or servants quarters. Ruri couldn't help but stop once or twice to admire it.

She'd seen the homes of nobles from afar- their ornate gardens and ponds decorating the landscape. But that, she thought bitterly, was before the invaders came.

Before her clan made deals with those dirty men to serve as concubines in exchange for their lives. Before she killed one in the dark night for even touching her. And before she fled towards the clan of the moth youkai near the sea she'd heard so much about.

Surely they'd treat her better than those barbarians.

"Is there something wrong, Ruri?"

Her eyes shot up from where she stood staring out towards the garden.

"Menoumaru-sama."

"I take it you two had a lovers spat?" He asked with a laugh.

She just glared as tried to force down the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You are very transparent, Ruri. You like her, do you not?"

"Just because we…" Her temper flared up, her fists clenched at her sides

He held up a hand and Ruri fell silent.

"I can see how you look at her. You look like you want to eat her."

"Menoumaru-sama!" Ruri protested, her face fully red now.

The moth youkai prince just laughed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Ruri, you left your clan because they were forced to be with foreign men, correct?"

Her face paled at the memory.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps, men just aren't suited to your attitude?"

"May I ask why you feel the need to tell me this, Menoumaru-sama?" She ground out through her teeth, her rage only kept in check by her bitter memories.

"There was a time when I was young and foolish once. I wouldn't allow myself the thing I desired most just because it seemed wrong to me. So now, I have nothing but my power to keep my company."

The hallway fell silent and Menoumaru took a step back.

"Do you understand now why?"

Ruri nodded, "Yes, Menoumaru-sama."

"Seize your desires as they appear. Don't let them retreat."

"You make it…sound like a battle," She murmured.

Menoumaru turned, a light laugh emanating from his throat as he continued on his way, "It is."

And as Ruri watched him walk away, her mind kept repeating the same question.

_You want her, don't you?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3:

There's wanting someone and then there's LOVE…


	3. Chapter 3: Love

Author's Notes: Moving right along here… Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Love

--------------------------------------

The warm summer's night allowed a myriad of stars to show through the black ink of the sky and Ruri found herself absently staring up at them. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lounging in the hot springs that the household had as a bath, but she didn't care.

It had been months since she'd had a bath this nice, usually only able to find a cold river to clean herself of blood and dirt. Having already cleansed her hair, the blue locks were once again secured up in two buns on either side of the woman's head.

Everything was so peaceful. Everything that is aside from the small voice inside her head still nagging at her about Hari.

But before she could force it away, the screen door slid open and none other than the woman she was thinking of stood there.

"Can I…join you?" The hesitant voice asked, her ru qun hanging loosely about her shoulders.

"Hari- what are you..."

"I'll be fine. The warm water should relax my muscles," She said, attempting to remain calm as she shed her garment beside the spring and slowly lowered herself into the water.

Wincing slightly as her bandaged side went beneath the surface; she leaned up against the side and exhaled as if the weight of the entire day had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"You'll have to have me rebind your side once we get out…" Ruri said, attempting to start up some conversation.

"You're the one who…"

"It was bleeding badly. I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing."

Once again, Hari fell silent and Ruri couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head.

Figuring that nothing was going to get resolved otherwise, finally Ruri spoke up.

"Look. I'm sorry about….about… well everything. I don't know what came over me."

Hari remained defiantly silent, as if she was slowly trying to sort out her own emotions.

"I'll…I'll never do it again. I promise," Ruri managed; scared by how hard it was to say those words and knowing she'd regret it.

"No," Hari said softly, "It's just…"

"What? What is it? Whatever it is- I'll…I'll…"

Not wanting to see Ruri blame herself further, Hari reached out and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It's…just I've never kissed anyone aside from the men I've killed. I would use it to throw them off while I…"

Ruri easily saw where this was going and finished her sentence, "While you transformed the leaves into blades or used your talisman to control their mind. It was a matter of getting their guard down."

The purple-haired woman nodded mutely, finding herself embarrassed at the admission.

"I've…I've fought ever since the plagues came and my clan was wiped out. It hasn't left much time for anyone to court me…"

_Court her? Was her family of some noble rank?_

Ruri pondered, then decided to ask.__

"You…came from a family like that?"

"They were very wealthy. Had the flood and famine not come…"

"Did you want some haughty rich man to court you?"

Hari's eyes widened, thrown for a moment by the question.

"It was expected of me to…"

"But what did you want, Hari?"

The two fell silent for a moment before she replied.

"I wanted to live… doing whatever it is I wanted to. I just wanted to be…"

"Free," Ruri finished, "I understand."

"Your family too?"

"Well, sort of. I either stayed and became a slut to a barbarian or killed him and ran."

Hari smiled at that, finding herself warmed by the other woman's tough yet casual nature.

"I see you chose the second."

"He wasn't my type," Ruri said with a laugh, but Hari grew thoughtful.

"Is that why…why you…"

The two both blushed lightly at the topic.

"Why I…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. Did you…mean it?" Hari rushed out, diverting her eyes the moment she said it.

Ruri paused, _Did I?_

She thought back to the kiss, that insane desire that had possessed her into doing it.

"I…I wanted to…" She muttered, more in bewilderment at her own behavior than answering the question.

Silence fell once again until a quiet whisper was made out.

"Do…you want to…now?" Hari stammered out, her face as warm.

Ruri swallowed hard, "Do you…want me to?"

It took a moment, but finally Hari quietly replied.

"I need to know something."

"Okay. If that's what you want…"

Moving forward in the water, Ruri found herself before Hari. Her orchid eyes searching jade eyes for any sign of regret.

Once she was certain that it was indeed something that Hari herself wanted to happen, experimental or not, Ruri slowly leaned forward.

It began as a tentative kiss, but that all changed as Ruri felt Hari's firm grip on the back of her head.

"_So this is how she takes out those men, eh?_" She mused to herself, finding it hard to think much else as long as the other woman's lips were on hers.

Finally parting, Ruri caught her breath and tilted her head sideways, "…so?"

If it was an experiment, she reasoned she at least had the right to know the results.

"I don't understand but…"

"But…?"

Words seemed lost for the moment. And wanting to recapture something, Ruri slowly reached out and began to run her hand down Hari's arm.

She watched, gauging the other woman's reaction.

"I want you," Hari breathed, hardly believing the words left her mouth after she'd said it.

But despite her own confusion, she found herself leaning into Ruri's touch.

"_Seize your desires as they appear. Don't let them retreat_," Menoumaru's words echoed inside Ruri's head.

"Then…" She took a deep breath, ready to take a risk, "Go ahead."

They each smiled at one another nervously before slowly beginning to lean in.

And at the moment their mouths made contact, all worries were lost.

All their sadness, their desires, their longing for a better life culminated into this very moment. With only touches and kisses. Without a single word said. The two understood everything about the woman they embraced. Their lives mirrored reflections of one another. A Ying uniting with a Yang and creating a perfect balance.

Together, they broke down the barriers their hard lives had caused around their hearts. Slowly fighting against their pasts side by side, and coming out victorious.

_"You make it…sound like a battle." _

Her comment echoed in her mind as she wrapped her arms around Hari. Both their breaths ragged and their bodies still trembling.

And somewhere in the depths of her mind, beyond the jumbled emotions and the pounding of her heart, Ruri could hear Menoumaru's reply.

_"It is."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 4:

And behind every story, there's a LEGEND….


	4. Chapter 4: Legend

Author's Notes: Just one more historic note. During the Yuan dynasty, the Khan's didn't have any use for the scholars of the time, so the teachers who'd been stripped of their jobs turned to writing, making that dynasty the start of Chinese novels and operas.

Here we go, last chapter- Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Legend

---------------------------------------------------

The scholar lifted the brush, his eyes looking over the blank page before him. There was not much for him to do; now that the Mongols have overthrown the government his teachings were restricted. And so, like the other knowledged men of the time- he began to write a novel. A tale of fated love.

_There once was a beautiful woman of high class. A noble woman with flowing lavender hair that she adorned with flowers._

_But the floods and plagues came upon her village. And even those of youkai blood were not spared nature's wrath. Leaving her a lone survivor, left to fend for her own in the world._

_With the lands filled with invaders, she knew her strength would be her vice. And being as such, she began to train herself._

_Years passed and she became a master of illusion and controlling minds of weak men. Both of her powers were only strengthened by her great beauty, which caused quite the distraction to her opponents._

_On hearing of a clan of moth youkai near the seas, she journeyed there. And was set into a duel against other strong women seeking to earn the honor of serving the great Hyouga-sama's son._

_At the same time, another woman ventured forth from her home. Her clan that of mostly women, raised as fighters who had no need for men. _

_But with the intrusions they'd made a pact. One that she couldn't agree to. So she killed the man she was to please, his blood staining the spear she carried. _

_And without a thought otherwise, she fled. Her path drawing her towards the moth youkai clan of Hyouga-sama in hopes he'd give her sanctuary from her heinous deeds._

_It was there on a battlefield the two women met, their piercing eyes speaking of how they longed to be the one who served the youkai's son. Their fight was to be 'til the death, but the very son they fought for the sake of serving found himself enlightened with a better plan._

_He requested of his father that the two both serve under his care. He could see the way they fit together, the way they would work best as one. _

_But little did he know how correct he would turn out to be. The two women then found themselves drawn not only to the battle as one, but to one another._

_The woman fleeing her life and the one seeking one.__ The noble beauty and the rogue brute. Together, they would find a love that could not be denied._

_And as their love grew, their strength become even more fearsome.__ For when faced with the possibility of losing your love, your heart will fight all the stronger to save them._

_They were known simply as the Sword and the Spear. The weapons with which they fought. And under the prestige of the moth youkai prince, they began to reclaim the land by the sea for the peoples of the land._

_But Hyouga-sama had greater visions, visions that spanned that ocean to the land across the way. And so, after many years of battling, he set his sights on conquering that other land for himself. An island for him and his subjects to dominate for years to come._

_And so across the waters they ventured, their hopes high and their confidence full. They would not and could not lose. That one thought being their greatest flaw._

_Upon the shore waited another army, the formidable inu-youkai lord and his servants ready to defend their lands._

_The battle lasted for many a day. Blood was shed and the ground was painted crimson, but never once did either side back down._

_An urgent message arrived back to the prince that his father was in need, and so he went forth with the two lovers to save his father's pride._

_They had no idea what awaited them on that shoreline. No inkling of what dangers they would face._

_And after that, they were heard from nevermore. They vanished without a single trace._

_But to this day there is a saying, a legend, which spans throughout the land. A legend of two warrior women who died on foreign ground, their last moments spent hand in hand._

THE END


End file.
